


Zöld vér és Csokoládé

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fordítás, spirk
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: *- Ebben az esetben ugye zöldült, csak a magyarral ezt így nem lehet visszaadni, mert a mi erre vonatkozó igénk szorosan kötődik a színhez, míg az angolé nem.





	Zöld vér és Csokoládé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Blood and Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644868) by [Lucy_Claire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire). 



Spock a távolba révedt, és ivott egy nagy kortyot az italából, aminek három rétege volt: az alja barna, a közepe bézs, és a teteje fehér. Jim úgy tippelte, hogy ez csokoládé, latte és tejszín lehet.

– A vulkániak nem hazudnak.

– Csak fél-vulkáni. – Jim távolabb csúszott a fal sarkába, megforgatta a jeget a poharában, nézve ahogy a brandy örvénylik a pohár falai között.

– Tudod, mindig is volt bennem ez a sráckori félelem, hogy megkérdezzem,..... de te mindig ilyen merev voltál azzal kapcsolatban melyik oldaladat választod, vagy ez főként azért van, mert most már egy veszélyeztetett faj része vagy?

– Ez egy nagyon nyers modorú kérdés volt. Én nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen csekély az alkalmasságod a diplomatikus kérdésfeltételhez.

Jim megforgatta a szemeit.

– Barátságosan emlékeztetnélek, hogy csakmert valaki nem mindig használja a képzeletbeli szakszótárad szavait, az nem azt jelenti, hogy az illető buta.

– Sosem állítottam, hogy az vagy – ismerte be Spock. – Azoktól a dolgoktól kezdve, amiket az oldaladon láttam, mielőtt egyáltalán beléptünk volna az Enterprisera, már úgy gondoltam, hogy fondorlatosan intelligens vagy.

– Legyőztem az idióta tesztedet – jelentette ki Jim büszkén.

– Manipol...Manipuláltad. – javította ki Spock, miközben a nyelve röviden megbotlott a 'manipuláltad' szóban.

– Akkor is legyőztem.

Jim megesküdött volna, hogy Spock félig megforgatta a szemeit, miközben egy újabbat kortyolt.

Átrakva egyik kezéből a másikba poharát, hogy Spock falával szembe dőlhessen, Jim megkérdezte:

– Akkor mire gondoltál?

Spock kiengedte a szívószálat a szájából egy cuppanó hang kíséretében, és végigfuttatta a nyelvének csúcsát a száján, látszólag élvezve a durva textúrát. Jim azon gondolkodott, vajon milyen lehet az a száj belülről: pontosan olyan, mint egy emberé, vagy eléggé különböző ahhoz, hogy izgató legyen....

– Spock? – ösztökélte válaszra a férfit Jim. Spock abbahagyta a pohara furcsa bámulását, és végre felnézett Jim szemébe.

– Jim?

– Jól vagy?

Spock lassan bólintott, közben intenzíven nézett Jim szemeibe, mintha ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy látná őket, miközben jobb kezének ujjbegyei úgy mozogtak, mintha egy apró labda lenne közöttük.

– Én...én nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mi vagyok.

– A hőmérséklet miatt? Egy kicsit hideg van itt bent.

– Igen, lehet.

Jim az ajtó irányába rántotta a fejét.

– Szeretnél kijönni egy kicsit a friss levegőre?

A lefelé menő lépcsőn Spock kihagyott egy fokot és Jim hátának vágódott, így erősen megmarkolta a férfi bicepszét, hogy megtartsa magát.

– Hé, biztos, hogy nem ártott meg valami?

Megfordult és megtartotta Spockot. Spock visszarakta kezeit Jim felkarjára, kísérletileg megnyomva, szemöldökeit kíváncsian húzta össze.

– Lenyűgöző.

– Mi lenyűgöző? – kérdezte némileg reszkető hangon Jim.

Spock meglazította fogását és kezeit feljebb mozdította Jim mellkasára, lesimítva az apró gyűrődéseket a férfi ingén.

– A jelenléted, a közelséged.. úgy érzem felmelegít, pedig te közel sem bocsátasz ki annyi hőt, mint én.

– Hogy érted, hogy felmelegítelek?

Spock nagyon zöld volt, Jim arra számított volna, hogy le lesz hányva, ha nem tudta volna, hogy Spock vére zöld.

Spock vére. Vajon elpirult?

Jim nekinyomta a kezét Spock homlokának, eltolva nevetséges ütését. Spock most is olyan volt, mint általában: meleg, mint egy olvasztókemence.

– Hogy tudom megállapítani, hogy van-e lázad vagy nincs?

– Olyankor a testhőmérsékletem drasztikusan lecsökken. – válaszolta Spock remegő hangon. – Hihetetlen szemeid vannak.

Jim majdnem elejtette őt. – Hogy mi?

– A szemeid, nagyon kékek. Hihetetlenül kékek. Találkoztam néhány válogatott vulkánival, akiknek mogyoróbarna vagy zöld szemük volt, de sosem találkoztam senkivel, akinek kék szeme lett volna, egészen addig, amíg a Földre nem mentem. De a tieid messze... a leglenyűgözőbbek.

– Rendben, mostmár hivatalosan kijelenthetem: félrebeszélsz a láztól.

– Én tökéletesen érthető vagyok. – kifogásolta Spock lelépve a lépcsőről, majd kigázolt az utcára. Jim gyorsan követte őt, miközben a kommunikátorán megkereste a vulkáni nátha tüneteit.

Spock ingadozott egy kicsit, mikor Jim hozzáigazította a lépteit, így válla néhányszor Jimének ütődött.

– Hozzászoktál már ehhez?

– Mihez?

Spock az égre mutatott.

– Az űrutazáshoz, megállni különböző bolygókon, mindig más egeket, csillagokat és holdakat látni.

– Ehhez sosem kell hozzászoknom, nem számít mennyire leszek 'űrbeteg', minden alkalommal, amikor kinézek az ablakon és látom milyen ijesztő ürességben lebegünk, mindig arra fókuszálok, hogy mennyi csillagot látok tisztán most. Se felhők, se nappalok vagy atmoszférák, hogy megzavarjanak, érted?

Spock ráemelte a tekintetét, újfent intenzíven belenézve a szemeibe.

– Hiányzik neked a Föld egyáltalán?

– Néhány része. Hiányoznak az állatok, a naplementék és a napfelkelték, az eső hangja és a látvány, ahogy a hó szép lassan belepi a földeket... Rendben, hiányzik a Föld.

Jim végigfuttatta a kezét az arcán, majd belesóhajtott a tenyerébe.

– Lenne értelme, ha megkérdezném, hogy hiányzik-e neked a Vulkán?

– Igazából, nem. – mondta Spock tompán. – Néhány aspektusból hiányolom. Hiányzik az anyám, néhányfajta étel, de csak kevés jó emlékem van az ottani életről. Mindig ki voltam közösítve, figyelmen kívül hagytak, és megvetettek az ott élő emberek. A tájkép nagyrészt jelentéktelen és engesztelhetetlen: vörös homok és krétás hegyek, hold nélkül. – Minden egyes szóval Spock hangja egyre jobban elfulladt, mintha a láztól eldugult volna az orra és égne a szeme. Jim kinyújtotta a kezét és lágyan a férfi vállára tette.

– Nem tudom kontrollálni az érzelmeimet. – suttogta Spock távolian. – Ha már éreznem kell valamit, érezhetnék csak veszteséget, nosztalgiát és megbánást, de nem ezt teszem, legalábbis nem egészen. Azok az érzések súlyosak az általam megvetett emlékektől. Az emlékektől, amelyeket utálok.

Jim kezdett megriadni.

– Az utálat illogikus, de én mégis utáltam ott élni, utáltam azt, ahogy rólam vélekedtek, ahogy az anyámról beszéltek, hogy mennyire elszigetelve érezte anyám ott magát, és hogy ő mennyire szeretett volna visszamenni a Földre, és most, hogy a Vulkán halott, az anyám vele halt.

Jim megszorította Spock vállát, hogy megszerezze a figyelmét és kihúzza, bármilyen mélységben is legyen.

– Ez teljesen természetes, hogy feldúlt vagy, Spock. Nincs semmi értelme, hogy bűntudatot érezz amiatt, ami felett nincs irányításod, nem te kérdted azt a bánásmódot, nem te akartad, hogy a Vulkán pusztuljon el, és mindennél jobban szeretted az anyukádat azon a bolygón. Nem számít, milyen rosszul hangzik, igenis megengedheted magadnak, hogy őt jobban gyászold.

Spock karja Jimén landolt, ujjával a férfi bőrét simogatva.

– Te aztán nagyon biztató vagy, Jim.

– Ez a szakterületem. – viccelt Jim. – Elvégre majdnem ezer életért vagyok felelős.

– Hogyan csinálod, hogy az emberi tendenciáddal reagálsz, túlreagálsz és mellékvágányra futsz az aggodalmaid miatt, mégis mindig találsz kiutat a rettenetes szituációkból? Hogyan találsz ösztönzést a folytatásra mikor egy lehetetlen forgatókönyvvel állsz szemben?

– Nem hiszek a lehetetlen helyzetekben. – mondta Jim egy kis vigyorral az arcán. – És álnokul intelligens vagyok, és az, ami ösztönöz az őrült szituációkban, az egy olyan valami, amit a te emberi oldalad is használhatna időnként.

– És mi lenne az?

– Bízz az ösztöneidben!

Ahogy Spock ujjai simogatták a bőrét egy forró szikra pattant ki Jim ujjpercei közül, majd végigbizsergette az egész kezét. Mindketten hangosan vették a levegőt. Jim lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét Spock karján. Spock megfordította a csuklóját, így a tenyereik összeértek, és az arca még zöldebb lett, teljesen kipirult*. A szemei egyre fókuszálatlanabbak lettek, ahogy Jim irányába nézett, a pupillái olyannyira kitágultak, hogy az íriszei vékony barna gyűrűkké redukálódtak.

– Egyetlenegy dolog van, ami hiányzik nekem a Vulkánról. – mondta Spock csendesen, ujjaival köröket rajzolva Jim tenyerének domborulataira, meggyújtva néhány újabb szikrát. – A napkelte. A Vulkán egy vörös bolygó, aminek halványkék napfelkeltéje van. Azt hittem sosem látom többé azt a kék színt.

Akadozó nyelv, egzisztencializmus, kitágult pupillák és elpirulás... Spock nem beteg, hanem  _részeg_  volt.

Minden figyelmeztetés nélkül Spock közelebb mozdult és rátapasztotta a száját Jimére.

Mióta elkezdték az ötéves űrexpedíciójukat, most volt az első alkalom, hogy Jim Kirk elméje teljesen csendes volt. Megdöbbent attól az érzéstől ahogy Spock nyelve a száját simogatta. Megbillentve a fejét, Jim benyomta a nyelvét Spock szájába és érezte annak tetejét, ahogy végigfuttatta nyelvét a szerkezeti dudorokon, majd elhagyta őket, megízlelve a csokoládé maradékát Spock nyelvén.

Mit csinálnak? Tudja egyáltalán Spock, hogy mit csinál?

Zihálva szétváltak.

– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Jim.

Spock összehúzta a szemöldökét.

– Egy emberi csók.

– Az ellentéte a vulkáni csóknak?

– Igen – mondta Spock egyszerűen, megrázva összefonódó kezeiket.

– Várj, ez egy csók volt?

– Nem tudtad?

– Nem? Érintkező kezek, mint csók?.. Ezért nem rázol soha senkivel kezet?

Spock lassan rápislogott, majd elengedte a kezét.

– Azt hittem, tudod... azt hittem ez... én.. – megállt, a kezeit úgy nézve, mintha most látná őket először. – Nem tudom miért tettem.

– Barátom, azt hiszem részeg vagy.

Spock kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét, majd idegesen megjegyezte:

– Az alkoholnak nincs hatása rám... Mindamellett furcsán érzem magam.

– Biztos valami olyan lehetett, amit ettél.

Spock visszanézett a templomra.

– Az ital, a cukor.... a csokoládé.

– Csokoládé? – kérdezte Jim kicsit nevetve. – Be tudsz rúgni a csokoládétól, a szíved ott van, ahol a májnak kellene lennie, a kezeiddel csókolózol, és ahol éltél ott kék a napfelkelte.

– Ez egy kérdés? – kérdezte Spock próbálva komolyan tartani a hangját, de túl felszabadult volt ahhoz, hogy kellő erőfeszítést tegyen ezért.

– Nem, csak érdekes. Végtelenül érdekes. – Jim idegesen dörzsölte meg a nyakának a hátulját. – Tehát, az, hogy hagytad a kezeinket érintkezni egy jel volt, hogy érdekellek, vagy túl részeg vagy ahhoz, hogy tudjad mit csinálsz?

– Érdekelne? Tényleg? – kérdezte Spock puhatolózva.

– Igen. És téged?

– Igen. – Spock közelebb mozdult, és kinyújtotta a kezét Jim arca felé. Mire Jim hátralépett, megijesztve Spockot. – Mi az?

– Nem válaszoltál nekem. Azért érdekellek, mert részeg és feldúlt vagy, és némi kényelemre vágysz, vagy tényleg vonzódsz hozzám? Mert ezutóbbiról sosem kaptam utalást.

– Jim, azóta csodállak, mióta legyőztük Nérót, és bár talán kevésbé vagyok tartózkodó, nincs annyi cukor, ami befolyásolni tudná az érzelmeimet. – mondta Spock. – És ahogy már említettem, most sokkal kevésbé vagyok ura az érzelmeimnek, véleményemnek és hajlamaimnak, mint szeretnék, hogy gondold.

Csak, hogy biztos legyen a dolgában, Jim megkérdezte:

– Meg fogod bánni ezt reggel, és utána nem fogsz beszélni hozzám?

– Már miért tenném?

Jim megfogta Spock tarkóját, ujjaival beletúrva annak hajába.

– Csak ellenőriztem, hogy tudod, hogy mit készülsz tenni.

– Bízom az ösztöneimben. – Spock Jim arcára emelte meleg kezét és lehúzta egy csókra.

 

Legközelebb, mindketten élvezték, amikor Jim barndy-s csokoládét szerzett be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *- Ebben az esetben ugye zöldült, csak a magyarral ezt így nem lehet visszaadni, mert a mi erre vonatkozó igénk szorosan kötődik a színhez, míg az angolé nem.


End file.
